


伊诺

by Jiaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaku/pseuds/Jiaku
Summary: 一个突发的校园暗恋故事，其他没有了。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	伊诺

**Author's Note:**

> 送给再也不会知道的你。

艾伦·耶格尔喜欢利威尔这回事，除了利威尔人尽皆知。或许连利威尔也晓得，只是艾伦偏要装傻装哑装瞎，当着他的面，怎么都不肯挑破。

谁看了都着急，毕业季眨眨眼就到了，让拉他出来喝酒，明面上说聚一次少一次，暗地里盘算着跟三笠的最后一次告白。艾伦嘲他，集齐一百种被拒绝方式会获得再来一次奖励吗。噢，让轻飘飘地回他，至少比某个连话都不敢说的人强。

艾伦的尾巴瞬间耷拉下来。让怜悯地看着他，你一怂怂三年，没剩多少时间了。

听说利威尔毕业典礼完的第二天就要去美国，那边学校挺着急的。

你可只剩三天机会了啊，艾伦。

让拍拍他的肩膀。

大美利坚。

艾伦揪下路边万年青的叶子，揉成残渣又扔回去。

啊，为什么分手故事的起因都在大美利坚呢。他抱着头蹲在花坛边上，路过的学生见怪不怪，一迈入六月，银杏和杨树下全是阳光与快门声与毕业生的情绪碎片，多数人都比原想的要狼狈一些。

但其中不包括利威尔，艾伦是知道的，他明天将要站在礼堂中央当优秀毕业生代表，拿着全奖风风光光地离开，也许再过几年又会被作为知名校友请回来。前几天艾伦去利威尔宿舍，满走廊的混乱，只有利威尔的屋子在其中干净得一骑绝尘。

“行李都寄过去了，”利威尔跟艾伦说，“不过我东西不多，没什么好收拾的。”

艾伦假装听不懂前半句。他递给利威尔一口袋樱桃。

“那张唱片的谢礼。”艾伦解释道。

“快要过季了吧。”利威尔皱着眉打量塑料口袋里几颗焉掉的果实。

艾伦讪讪地笑：“明天就没有了，算是今年的绝版。”

“哦。”利威尔把它们全倒进保鲜盒，麻利地拾掇干净，把最饱满的挑了出来分给艾伦。樱桃上沾着水珠，刚好映着窗外的夕阳。“谢礼到了，我的唱片呢？”他问艾伦。

艾伦手往口袋里按了按。

“忘带了，”艾伦挠挠鼻头，“明天我拿过来。”

一拖就拖到现在，艾伦把老唱片翻出来，数来数去，封面还是24个cherry。

“他怎么会看不出来呢！！！”艾伦捶桌，让踹了他一脚。

哪有人这么打哑谜表白的，你以为你是岩井俊二吗。

艾伦翻身坐起，一脚踢回去：“三笠同意来聚餐了，这顿你请。”

“您是我爸爸。”

“滚，我没有你这样的儿子。”

“别呀，”让勾住他脖子，“酒壮怂人胆，说不定今晚之后你就能跟你的利威尔学长告白了。”

怂这个字在绝大多数都和艾伦·耶格尔搭不上边。大一开学时候人人都还泛着青边，老师说一是一，只有艾伦在三百个人的大教室里站了起来，指着荧幕上的平时分标准跟助教对吵。照您这么打，满分能拿90分就谢天谢地，他说，全场一脸懵的学生恍然惊醒，于是一场及格保卫战轰轰烈烈打响，邮件和群聊吵了两个月，从梧桐叶青绿吵到晚课后寒风四起，教授才终于肯妥协。从那以后艾伦就被老师惦记，想方设法从他的考勤记录里抠点分数走。

艾伦倒也不在乎，不喜欢的课拿到学分就算数。学生会招新他也去，跟坐在正中央装腔作势的主席当场杠上，艾伦摔门就想走，结果另一个前辈追上来。主席冷脸，连点基本的前后辈礼貌都不懂，肯定呆不长久。那前辈扶着他肩膀，说等着瞧吧，这张脸往那里一摆你还怕拉不到赞助。

他就这么莽莽撞撞地在学校里待了四年，等到就业季，虽然也是磕得鼻青脸肿，却硬是靠一股与天斗与地斗的狠劲杀出生路。内定下来的那天他开开心心给利威尔打电话，利威尔说恭喜，语气平淡。

后来他才知道利威尔也是那天拿到的录取通知。艾伦在黑夜里来来回回摁着手机开关机键，差点把对铺的让眼睛闪瞎。让掀开被子朝他吼，你要玩手机出去玩。

艾伦真就拿着手机出去，点开了消息栏。他想利威尔对他说了恭喜，他也应该有点回音。

接着他删掉对话框里斟酌了半个小时的话，重新躺回了被窝，心一狠把手机扔下了床。

暗恋真是耽误人，把艾伦·耶格尔变成了利威尔面前的怂包。

你为什么不告白啊，身边朋友都这么问过他，甚至还有开赌局的，十倍赔率赌艾伦肯定在毕业之前告不了白。

艾伦把话题扯开，利威尔学长不喜欢男生吧。

六月总是很晴，春日刚走，雨季未来，天悠悠地蓝，白云闲闲散散地飘，全世界都被烤得暖烘烘的。艾伦骑车去图书馆还最后几本书，抬头看天空缓缓流动，像是纯爱电影里最常见的镜头。

每一缕落过树叶缝隙的阳光里他都会想起利威尔。他想那是利威尔，整洁体面带着光环，人人都喜欢他，人人都能理解交付给他的喜欢没有结果。

为什么你就不行呢。

龙头一歪，艾伦胳膊肘撞到墙上。他反应快，脚踏上了地才没有摔得头破血流，周围有人想来帮他，他挥挥手拒绝了。

手肘被擦破一块皮。真是不像话，到最后这点时间还在大庭广众下丢脸。

说到底都是大美利坚的错。艾伦想。

这故事不是以一见钟情开始的，虽然暗恋的动机远比一见钟情还要离奇。艾伦遇见利威尔的那天他打了一晚上游戏，在上午快过去一半才被电话铃吵醒。

“要点名了你快给我滚过来——”让的声音带着回响，听上去是躲在卫生间给他打的电话。

于是艾伦顶着乱毛和黑眼圈跑到教室，溜进后门时还有半截袖管垂在半空。讲台上站了个怎么看都不像教授的男人，艾伦戳一戳让，教授呢。

“教授家里有事，她的研究生帮她代一段时间课。”让说。

“大二只有研究生代课的待遇吗。”艾伦不满地嘟囔，瞪了讲台上那位研究生一眼。研究生察觉到他的挑衅，下一秒就叫了他的名字，艾伦·耶格尔，声音响亮利落。艾伦站起来，在一层讲台的高低差里直视研究生的眼睛。

研究生自我介绍说叫利威尔，艾伦不叫他利威尔，起了个外号矮个大叔。利威尔也不再叫他艾伦·耶格尔，他叫他喂。

“下堂课起开始轮流做发表，喂，”利威尔食指指着他，丝毫不管礼节人情，“你第一个。”

下课后艾伦把书往桌上一摔，这么嚣张，他也才研一而已啊。

听说是拿了全优直系推免上的。让跟他说，咱们专业人少，所有老师都拿他当宝贝。

艾伦鼻子出气，他对好学生通常没有太大的敌意，毕竟在这样的学校里，扔一颗石子可以砸死三个全优生，但盛气凌人的就要除外了。倒退回中学，艾伦应该是直接冲去揪衣领的，可他现在是大学生，所以他在图书馆和研究中心之间奔波了一周，翻文献翻到书柜空了一半，打定主意要在下堂课上给利威尔一个下马威。

利威尔坐在他空出来的位置上听完了下马威，全程抱着手臂。

“还不错。”

他最后说。

太让人火大了。艾伦重重地拉开了椅子。

一开始那么不对付，真不明白你怎么会喜欢上他。

让递给艾伦一杯梅子酒，考虑到他的酒量，又倒了些果汁进去。艾伦抿了一小口，果实熟透的甜味缓和了酒精，水汽凝结在冰凉的杯底，他摸了一手的凉水。

可酒还是酒，滑到舌根依然会涩。艾伦手背贴一贴自己脸颊，有些发烫。

“我也没想明白。”他回答。

三笠坐在一旁一言不发。艾伦也觉得自己不太对得起他的青梅竹马，于是把最喜欢的牛舌烤串递给了她。

他能做的也只有递牛舌烤串了。

所有混沌的感情都和他们的学分绩点一样需要作出了结，三个人坐在夏夜的居酒屋里，对几段纠葛心知肚明。三笠再次拒绝了让，语气比日常温柔许多，让还是受挫，却少了两分不甘心。也许多年之后他们还能旧事重提，淡几分尴尬厚几分怀缅，因为当时的横冲直撞反倒让后来的调笑都变得坦然。

“明天毕业典礼，利威尔会上台吧。”让问他。

“嗯，”艾伦答，“但只是领个奖，他说他绝对不要当众发言。”

“那你就准备束玫瑰，很多人都这样，”让说，“在他上台时候冲去塞他怀里。”

艾伦不答。一万种曲里拐弯的表白方式他都想过，社交网络的藏头诗，博客里的日记，跟利威尔聊的每一张唱片都写满喜欢与爱。利威尔略带惊讶地看他，这么年轻也喜欢昭和音吗，艾伦逞强，是，我很喜欢玉置浩二。

玉置浩二谁没有听过，但比这个更重要的，是艾伦在这几年里原谅了所有拧巴的爱情故事，日出时的露水日落时的归鸟都是他的诗，路灯落在利威尔脚后跟，艾伦也想让它替自己说一句我喜欢你。

“丢脸总比你以后慢慢后悔好。”让语重心长。

他们在潮热的夏夜里并肩走回学校，傍晚时候下过暴雨，石板路里盛着一汪一汪的星星。绵薄的醉意把勇气散到艾伦的神经末梢，直到他点开利威尔头像前，他都觉得自己无所不能。

——利威尔学长，我……

他停了下来。

人们总说别等到以后让自己后悔，可年轻的艾伦想了想，明明这世上还有比“不让自己后悔”更重要的事。他的喜欢是薄如蝉翼的玻璃罩，千般万般小心地守着落在那人身上的太阳，因为太过珍贵，所以冒不得任何风险。

他喜欢的利威尔在一个温度适宜的午后降临，风和少年的心都很轻。

艾伦删掉了消息栏的草稿，重新往上打字。

——利威尔学长，明天加油。

——谢谢。

起初他与利威尔的关系是肉眼可见的火花带闪电，毕业旅行的时候同学围着篝火聊天，怀念地说那会儿我们最喜欢看的就是艾伦跟利威尔学长在课上对吵。艾伦当然辩不过利威尔，但气势是输不得的，课后利威尔给他们布置报告，艾伦把自己的观点原封不动摆上去，然后被批了一个大大的C。

“我连说话的权利都没有了吗？”

艾伦找到利威尔宿舍，把报告砸到他桌子上。

“你有，但你得学会怎么说话。”利威尔说，“逻辑推导一塌糊涂，全部重写。”

艾伦气得就差从楼上跳下去。

但在成为怂了吧唧的艾伦·耶格尔之前，他是绝对不会被这点事打倒的。利威尔让他修改十成，他通宵达旦改了二十成，第二天再跑去找利威尔。那时利威尔还在睡觉，艾伦把被子掀开，看他迷迷糊糊坐起，刘海歪了一半。

艾伦在他面前抖一抖报告，利威尔接过来，皱着眉却看得很快，翻完最后一页，他从抽屉里摸索出一只红笔，往上画了个A-。

“不错，”利威尔说，“但打扰人睡觉，你这次作业还是零分。”

种子萌芽没有声音，可春天与湿润的土壤都能感受到，艾伦生平第一次怀揣着对零分的心满意足出了门。海棠树打了花骨朵，他觉得今天真是个好天气。

等到海棠花全开时班里拿到了期中测试的成绩，利威尔面前摆着一摞试卷，一个一个念名字到台前去领。艾伦·耶格尔，他说，和第一次见面时同样清晰响亮。艾伦走过去，利威尔仔细把试卷背面翻过来，再递给他。

“干得不错。”利威尔不动声色地说。

风起时卷了满天的海棠花瓣，只有一片飘进没关好的窗户。艾伦抬头，见利威尔的白衬衫映在明亮天光里，不多不少写成一首春日的赞美诗。

艾伦·耶格尔长到十九岁，头一次体尝到了白衬衫与太阳的化学反应。

真是——太可怕了。

文学课教授心里住着个十七岁少女，天真浪漫且憎恶一切放在试卷上的评分方式，但试必须要考，所以少女捧着脑袋烦恼，有了，她一拍手，我们把这学期要读的书改编成短片吧。

艾伦组运气不好，第一个挑到了《心》。少女笑，这是每一届的必选，也是我最喜欢的书，既然这么有意义，你们组就打头阵吧。艾伦和让抱头，互相指责都怪你点背，你去演主角。

他们在游戏里决斗了一场，艾伦被让控制到死。屏幕里的角色惨叫着倒下去，艾伦在一片灰白中合上了电脑。当初不该为了一时逞强选战士的，艾伦想。

“去请利威尔，”让幸灾乐祸，“感谢我吧，给你制造一个和利威尔演对手戏的机会。”

艾伦怎么服气，硬拉着让东拼西凑出一个剧组，从尤弥尔的死亡注视里抢来希斯特里亚做女主角，又央阿尔敏演K，跟艾伦的先生一角对戏。让扶着下巴沉思，金头发大眼睛，台词念起来像没过变声期，但披上长头发一定很漂亮，不如去反串做女主妈妈。

然后他转过头，拼命摇起了艾伦肩膀。

“艾伦，求你了，为了我们的学分绩，把利威尔找来吧。”

艾伦手里拿着剧本草稿，那一页写着的两句词时隔许多年仍然触目惊心。他想若是利威尔一定能念出来，只是他舍不得。

可什么都得为了学分绩。事后艾伦想起，觉得抽到夏目漱石也算是某种命中注定。

他给利威尔发消息，花了一整晚删删改改，只剩下干巴巴的一句，利威尔学长，有件事想请你帮个忙。

-什么？

对方回得很快。

-文学课拍短片，我们差一个男主角……

加上颜文字太轻佻，没有又太老气，艾伦想来想去，打上一串省略号。

-今年也到这个时候了啊

他回复还没打完，利威尔就连发了两条过来。

-你们今年

-挑到哪部书了

-心。

对面沉默了一会儿。

-……你们点真是太背了，尽挑教授心尖上的肉欺负

艾伦抱着手机在床上打滚，让惊悚地瞥他一眼。

“利威尔跟你告白了？”他把掉下床的玩具熊捡起来，砸到艾伦背上。

“滚，我在为我们的奖学金努力。”

-所以你们来请我这个外援？

-可以吗？！

他把智能手机按出了键盘机的响动。消息没有立刻回过来，他不安地敲着床沿，抬头瞧见让抱着手臂朝他摇头。

“艾伦，没有想到有一天你也走上了援助交际的路……”

艾伦把玩具熊扔回他脸上。

-嗯

-只是你要包我三个月的红茶

-作为片酬

艾伦手机啪嗒掉在了地上，比起屏幕受到更大冲击的是他那颗扑棱着的少年心，过去在利威尔面前所有的不识好歹都涨潮一般从记忆里翻涌上岸。他拿枕头蒙住自己，闷在被窝里捶打床板，好像这样就能把窘迫抹去一样。

要是早知道他会喜欢上利威尔就好了，至少给他一点练习时间。

酒壮不壮怂人胆不知道，但毁人嗓子是真的。毕业典礼当天艾伦说不出话，让笑他，你怪什么梅子酒，要怪就怪你平时老大嗓门。

“你的花呢？”

艾伦摊手。让叹气，算了，你就这样吧。

他们学院被安排在礼堂第二层的角落里，需要费点努力找好角度才能看到主席台。艾伦找前排同学换了位置，看见利威尔在一楼候场，脸上露出隐隐倦怠神色。艾伦伸长脖子想看更仔细，却像是不小心触动了利威尔哪条反射神经，他朝这个方向转头，艾伦立刻缩了回去。

穿在自己身上怎么都别扭的学位服对利威尔来讲合身极了，倒不如说没有与他不适合的装束。那是利威尔，在每一种场合都稳妥得当，荆棘和毒蛇也得为他开道。他走上主席台，聚光灯打在他身上，耀眼到不真实。艾伦忽然觉得自己只是在看一个跟利威尔一模一样的玩偶。

他想他虽然莽撞却毫不懒散，这样努力走到现在，伸手就能触碰到边界线，可利威尔却早已前往边界线的另一端。

欢呼堵在他烧灼的声带里。艾伦放下手，低头给站在世界中心的利威尔发消息。

-利威尔学长，毕业快乐。

利威尔往看台上瞧了一眼，当众摸出手机。

-谢谢

-我的唱片呢

他撇开全场的注意力，只回应艾伦一个人。可艾伦还是觉得舌根发苦。

-找不到了。

-杀了你

艾伦低声笑了。

-别，我还你另一首好不好？

-今晚班里说在教学楼大台阶上开露天趴，学长也来吧。

耳边掌声雷动，校长致辞进入到结尾，艾伦从潮湿黏着的情绪里抽身，只捕捉到最后的一两句祝福。

他说我愿你们都有更加光明的未来，旗开得胜马到成功，一生顺利永无失败。

像玻璃墙上反射着的太阳光，炽热勇敢，所向披靡。

永无失败。

那是一场初夏的急性感冒。

艾伦从衣橱里翻出旧吉他，声音破成烂竹篓，却还是坐在床上拨弦校音。让双手交叉抱在胸前，长长地叹息，你说你，长这么好看，还会弹琴唱歌，谈些轻轻松松的恋爱不好，非得在利威尔这一棵树上吊死。

吊死也就罢了，还死得这么不明不白。

“我乐意。”

艾伦回嘴。

利威尔下台后找到他，问为什么非得在教学楼大台阶上开露天趴。

“你不觉得这样很青春吗？”艾伦反问。

利威尔摇头：“不觉得。还有你嗓子怎么了？”

艾伦摸着后脑勺，嘿嘿笑：“不小心感冒了。”

“夏天感冒，真是丢人。”利威尔拍他脑袋。这三年艾伦又蹿高了几厘米，利威尔手臂伸直了也得踮脚，“吃那么多饭尽长个子去了。”

“这个不重要，你今晚来吗？”艾伦问他，想了想又补了一句，“最后一次了。”

他们跟着礼堂的人群一同涌到外广场，正午时分，校园被天空染成蓝白色，艾伦揉了揉眼睛。

“嗯。”

利威尔答。

少年不懂漱石。先生把人层层剥析分离，毫不避讳其中的污秽与暗影，少年却只想从其中抓些微弱的光，然后将光全部赠予他的心上人。

一行五人的小剧组在郊区租下了一座小独栋，位置偏远到穷学生也能拼凑出两天一晚的租金。但屋里有敞亮的落地窗，屋外有未褪冬意的二月梅，天色暗下来，听得见成群乌鸦叫。

利威尔坐在地毯上读剧本，习惯性地皱眉。

“你又瞎加戏了，艾伦，”他说，“为什么要给K安排独角戏？”

因为想拍你啊。

“——戏剧冲突需要。”

导演说了算。他们把窗帘全都拉上，只留下一盏小台灯，利威尔坐在台灯下写信。艾伦拍他的眼睛和侧脸，拍他睫毛在暖灯下的珍珠色，他的手指有不该存在于世的优美修长，墨水漏在他的手心里，一笔一划复述着来自百余年前的泣血与示爱。

那两句台词艾伦早就拜托利威尔录好。他带着耳机循环，看利威尔身旁的黑暗下陷成沼泽，身上带着无可奈何的脆弱。

“本该早日死，何苦活至今。”

影是你，光是你，缺憾是你，希望是你。

求而不得是你，甘之如饴也是你。

艾伦忘记按下停止键。

入夜。

小独栋只有三间客房，希斯单独一间，剩下四个男生面面相觑。让眼疾手快，一把将阿尔敏拉过来，并把试图靠近的艾伦推得远远的。

“你的童贞能不能交出去就看今晚了。”让咬牙切齿地说。

艾伦只得独自面对利威尔，被暗恋的人正躺在床上看书，湿头发包上毛巾，身影融进绵长夜色里。

他在床的另一边小心地坐下来，开始没话找话。

“我原本觉得你不适合K，”艾伦说，“但拍出来效果还不错。”

“是吗？”利威尔眼皮都没抬。艾伦凑近看了一眼，立马被语法吓到退回去。

“我哪里不适合？”

艾伦在回答上难为了几秒。

小个子男生通常更像糯米团，捏在手心里柔柔软软，但利威尔好像生来就有种威严感，值得人憧憬却难以教人付出下一步的情意。

“身高不合适？”

利威尔拿靠枕砸他，艾伦笑着躲。

他私心是想让利威尔演先生的，理由模模糊糊，只觉得在他认识的所有人里，唯有利威尔拥有那份疏离的热忱。

但这些他是不敢和利威尔讲的。少年人最恨的是傲慢，在他还没喜欢上利威尔的那段时间里，光是去挑战他的不可侵犯就足以感到胜利的满足，可一旦动了心，他便只剩下顾虑胆怯，欲言又止。

“我是说你演K也很好啦，”艾伦爬上另一边的枕头，“利威尔学长身上不存在失败——大家都这么说。”

“你的不失败指在这种悠闲日子里也得看文献的研究生吗？”利威尔抖一抖书，书壳企图挣脱重重胶带脱落下来。

“我以为是你的兴趣爱好。”

利威尔笑了。

“全世界七十亿人，也许有那么一两个真心喜欢的，”他把书放在旁边，如同放下一块铁石，“但我不是这一两个。”

艾伦觉得困惑：“听教授说你以后打算继续做这个方向的研究。”

“我没什么方向，只是刚好有条能走的路，”利威尔说，“然后一直走到现在了。”

他看艾伦沉默不语，手指一并推了艾伦的额头。

“怎么，对我失望了？”

艾伦摇摇头。

“只是……没想到利威尔学长也会这样。”他说，“所以才会这么适合K吧。”

利威尔又推了他一次。

“你又懂什么夏目漱石。”

毕业前晚坐在教学楼大台阶上喝酒聊天，这件事所能带来的意义已经远远超出事件本身。夏夜氤氲着湿热气，念想藏进积雨云，再过多少年回忆起也是满心缱绻。

远方传来雷声。要下雨了，年轻人们之间还有一点未完结。

“下一个玩点好玩的吧，”让翻着手牌，空啤酒罐已经在他们身边摆了一排，“输掉的人要把利威尔学长抱起来转三圈，然后大声说我喜欢你。”

除了利威尔，每个人都意味深长地看向艾伦。最后一次了，明天天亮利威尔就会乘飞机离开，再怎样闹他也不会怪你，这可是哥们儿最后一次能帮到你的事了啊，艾伦，让跟艾伦咬耳朵。艾伦只顾低下头拨自己的吉他。

最后艾伦理所当然地输了。利威尔看过来的眼神说是坦然，更像是临别赠礼的慷慨。

艾伦心抽了一下。

他想起唯一一个他与利威尔共同度过的夜晚，静悄悄的，像永久伫立的路牌或者墓碑，永远只立在他一个人的心里。

“那利威尔学长以后会出国念书吗？”

艾伦靠在床头，假意滑着手机屏，装出一副漫不经心。小独栋的装潢有着快要溢出的俗套的温馨，他与利威尔单独待在暖橙色的屋子里，艾伦尽力让氛围不那么尴尬。天知道在手机被发明出来之前尴尬是如何被化解的。

“大概吧，”利威尔平平地说，“拿得了奖学金就走。”

他转过头：“你呢？”

“我不知道。”

“我以为你是那种会待不住而跑出去的人。”

“是吗？”

艾伦想起卡露拉，他的母亲，单从这个身份上来讲怎样都不失职，却唯独不能忍受自己总想往外跑的儿子。

“我妈妈——”他说了一半咽回去，他想他与利威尔应当还没到能谈论原生家庭的地步，于是他摇摇头，“没什么，也许我再努努力就能成为你以为的那种人了。”

利威尔笑得心领神会，艾伦猜他大概想起了自己当年跑去找他讨作业成绩说法的时候了。

但他说这话是当晚唯一的真心实意。在未满二十岁的当口，他笃定着星光璀璨鲜花锦簇，未来崭新且一望无垠，连步履匆忙的分岔路，也一定会通向辉煌前程。

所以你可不可以等一等我。

他很想对利威尔这么说。可初春的夜色太过静谧，他只好说时候不早，明天还要继续工作，晚安，利威尔学长。

晚安。

利威尔扯着棉被另一端，与艾伦背对背躺下。艾伦睡不着，胡思乱想了一夜，天亮后却只记得一件事。

他想利威尔睡相真好，一晚上也不和他抢被子。

他自然没敢去拥抱，也没敢说我喜欢你。在浪漫伤感的夏日夜晚，一切都会被原谅的离别前夕，他走到利威尔面前，一咬牙一跺脚，学长，我欠你那张唱片找不到了，我还你另一首歌吧。

这时所有人才注意到艾伦默默背来的一把吉他，让气得把啤酒罐踹得好远。

“你嗓子坏成这样唱什么唱，”让说，也不管利威尔听不听得出言外意，“最后一次了你还不敢？”

“难听的话我再自罚一杯就好了，但最后一次，”艾伦说，声音嘶哑却心平气和，“无论如何我也想还给你。”

他没有等利威尔的回音，盘腿坐回地上，拨最简单的和弦。年轻人们谁也没有听过这歌，艾伦甚至不确定利威尔有没有听过，仅仅只是他路过音像店，听了几段旋律就想起了那个人，仅此而已。

已经是凌晨时候，台阶上只剩他们这一群。歌快要唱到尾，天突然下起暴雨，他们赶紧躲进教学楼宽敞的屋檐下。

青春的最后一场独唱被中断，只有艾伦试图把最后几个音拨完，一抬头，利威尔还看着他。

“歌很好听，只是嗓子难受了些，”利威尔说。“这首歌叫什么？”

艾伦咳嗽了一声。

“伊诺，”他答，“就叫伊诺。”

伊诺伊诺。

いいの？いいの。

艾伦·耶格尔在利威尔问题上怂了整三年，临了，还是只敢打个哑谜。

但利威尔笑了。

“干得不错，伊诺。”

他说，闪电将他与他身后的天地照得通亮。

一切都结束了。这样很好，这场苦甜参半的青春，最终以骤雨和彻天雷电作了庆典礼花。

===

若你要问后续，那需要把日历再往后翻三年。艾伦快要长到利威尔当年的年纪，而利威尔已经不知道去了哪里。

艾伦从一个城市换到另一个城市，因为工作关系，走了许许多多的路，见了许许多多的人，都和他在学校里见过的不同，身上不带锋芒，眼底则闪着稀薄却倔强的光。见的人多，听的故事也多，他渐渐也能辨清人潮里每个人的五官，他们与这座城市千丝万缕的牵绊，他们在沉默中涌动的情绪。时而因为太过嘈杂，他也会走到山穷水尽处，却最终都峰回路转。

卡露拉接受了他的居无定所，只偶尔会唠叨两句，艾伦，什么时候回来看看吧。她身体不算好，但还好丈夫是位好医生。艾伦心软，但一想起回家就要面对围城般的高山，依然拒绝了。

他曾向自己也向家庭妥协过一回，当他终于拥有了独立生活的力量时，他便要以自己的方式去争得哪怕一星半点的自由。

虽然那个人多半是追不回来了。

快到二十五岁生日那阵艾伦身边发生了些怪事，倒也不是可怕，只是他常常在通勤必经的路口见到熟悉的身影，有的高高瘦瘦像让，有的金头发纤细身材像阿尔敏，但当他追上去时，才发现只是一时看错。

他给让发消息，说我今天在路口见到个人，脸跟你一样长。

让连发二十个愤怒的表情，你小子等着，等我出差完我就过来揍你一顿。

艾伦想或许是上天在提醒他，在某个带有象征意义的人生节点带他回顾自己的成长，重逢每一个曾参与到自己生命里的人。他们教会自己勇敢善良，也教会自己痛苦悲伤。

只是始终没有遇上利威尔。

隔太远了吧，艾伦想，不知道他现在在哪里，还在不在美国，或者又去了别的地方。

那张拖欠下来的唱片和《心》挤在一起被放在床头，因为没有打算归还，内页已经翻出折痕。再过一周就是四月，又是樱桃陆续上市的季节。

二十五岁生日前一天他还在加班，走出办公楼已经是万家灯火。刚好一场风刮过，灰尘被吹干净，红绿灯看起来也比往常鲜明。

地铁口有人抱着吉他唱歌，是艾伦没听过的曲子，但唱来唱去也不过是爱呀希望呀这些老掉牙了的东西。艾伦走过去，往他的乐器盒里放了些零钱，那人晃晃身子，冲艾伦笑得很开心。

不知道你唱的情歌，有没有人能收到。

艾伦乘上地铁想。

手机里没有来自那人的生日祝福短信，三年里一次都没有。第一年艾伦还会失落，后来也习惯了。他准时往社交网络里挂圣诞快乐，把说给一个人的情话说给全世界听，就当作是告白。

艾伦拿出了手机。

“你知道那首歌其实不叫伊诺的吧。”

这话没头没尾，但没有关系。艾伦不知道利威尔是否还在使用这个邮箱账号，这几年社交软件更新换代，或许连账号带密码都被遗落在记忆里某个角落也说不定。

消息发出去之后他立马把手机扔到了背包底，钥匙和手机屏幕相撞，艾伦笑自己也没有比二十岁成长多少。

然后背包急切地震颤了起来。

-啊，我知道

-所以你打算什么时候还我唱片

艾伦站在半空的车厢里，听见漆黑隧道传来轰鸣，脚踩在虚空。

-你还记得……？

-喂，你当我是谁啊

他赶在地铁关门的最后一刻才冲了出去，凭着肌肉记忆走到出口，最后被街角绿灯转红拦了下来。所有人都在细碎日常里挣扎，没有人会去注意一个二十五岁的年轻人与他更为年轻的青春时光。

-等下次见面我一定带过来，我保证。

红灯开始倒计时，那边还没有回复。艾伦焦躁不安地滑动手机屏幕，当倒计时跳到个位数时，他终于再次按下发送键。

-说起来，我们已经三年没有见面了吧。

-好久不见，利威尔学长。

有行人担心地回过头，看这个年轻人怎么迟迟站在路口不走，脸苦得像马上就要哭出来。一定遇上什么不好的事，行人心里哀叹，在这座城市里，人人都活得不容易。

被这么哀叹的艾伦·耶格尔正盯着手机屏。他不知道周遭在发生什么，那个人现在在哪里，在做什么，正处在白天还是夜晚。

可那个人是会回答的，如那消失在雷雨天的三年一样，他每一次都回答了。

-好久不见，伊诺

于是艾伦真的站在胶片色的夜风中哭了起来。


End file.
